DragonFire
by VisMorgana
Summary: An assassin...a traitor...a hidden secret..a desire for revenge...a burning romance... All found in a pair of golden eyes. DragonFire. There is something hauntingly beautiful about hate... I am DragonFire. And I will never die.
1. Prologue

((Woo! Avatar Fic # 2!! Yay! This one is a bit different... But I love it still. Yay! Inspiration Song(s)... A wee bit of 30 Seconds to Mars "From Yesterday", a bit of Nickelback "Far Away", and a very small bit of Mat Kearney's "Nothing Left To Lose".

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But the other characters-MINE!

Yay! STORY TIME!!))

**DragonFire**

**_What lingers in the eye, shall not always remain within the heart_**

**Prologue**

"Prince, Princess. You must get inside."

Flames spurred from each hand, one a dull orange, the other such a vibrant shade it had no true color yet hinted towards the legendary blue flames. Like a blur of designs they snaked around each other as if the sun and moon were battling one another, the arrogant leading male, the sneaky underhanded female, the balanced cycle never proclaiming a true winner, never leaving one behind in the dust to die. As if the two were being mocked by the cosmos, forced into this epically long battle..

His hand was out to strike her, inches from her cheek; her flaming foot was bared in position and already nearing his own legs to trip him...

"You are in danger."

They froze instantly, both trembling slightly as the adrenaline raced through them, causing the flames to increase then lower as if in mourning of the battle ending. It was Azula who relaxed first, for she turned sharply on the guard who had come to them, her hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about?" she said sharply, her tone always nearly cruel to the workers of their home.

Zuko lowered his position slowly and calmly, taking a few deeper breaths to settle his racing heart, still pounding furiously from the hope of beating his sister in a fight. She was better than him at Firebending, yes, but it seemed that slowly he was gaining on her. He would never be a Blue-flamed fighter, that he knew, but his martial ability may one day make up for his lack of fire power...

His hands cooled slowly, yet still he felt that burning pulse at his palms- the chakra there still as hot as lava. There were never cool, the power that flooded through them could never be tamed.

"You are both in danger. Guards outside reported an intruder at the main gate. He has made his way inside. Your father commanded that both of you be taken to the safe place." Of course he was referring to the underground chamber made of metal with only torches bearing flames. No other element but fire. Nearly invincible.

"Intruder? That's it? Bah, we'll take him. Let me guess...he's a puny Earth-bender who wants to be a martyr for his people.." She snorted, sneering at the idea.

Zuko was silent, golden eyes flickering to the walls around the courtyard they stood in. Easy to scale, a perfect entrance- Zuko knew from experience how simple it could be to sneak into the castle. It was something of little worry...for very few people dared to enter the domain of the Fire Nation. But to come in by the Main Entrance, and even more astonishing, to get past the guards when they're aware of him?

"How did he get past the guards?" Zuko asked suddenly.

The guard motioned for them to follow and sullenly Azula did so, Zuko immediately coming to the guard's side, eager for his question answered.

"He killed the guards."

Zuko's eyes widened, and even Azula seemed surprised. "We must hurry," he continued. "The guards are searching for him now."

"Why can't we fight?" Azula asked sharply. "We're more powerful than all the guards put together! I could take him easily!"

"Princess, this is more than just a mere intrusion. We have reason to believe this is an assassination attempt on your lives."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Even better." Without a second word she spun on her heel quickly darting away down the hall and towards the Main Entrance.

"Princess!" the guard cried, obviously terrified that should anything happen to her, it would be his head. Zuko shot him only a momentary glance before taking off as well.

He caught up to her quickly, the pair running side by side through the decorated halls and from the screams of the guard, pleas for them to return. Both wore the same eyes, flawless golden eyes narrowed in determination, matched with thin lines for lips.

There were yells and cries, agony rippling through some of them, anger flooding through others. The hall was illuminated by bright flames as they skidded around a corner, coming into view of the sight. Narrowed eyes widened.

Bodies lay everywhere. Some bleeding, some burnt. Some unconscious. Some dead.

There was a swarm of flames and fighters, all surrounded around a single figure. Only a little more than half the size of a single guard, the fighter moved with the grace and poise of a cat, yet the viciousness of a serpent, constantly striking powerful blow after blow. Donning Fire Nation clothing, he wore the armor of a soldier with the blaring emblem in perfect view of all. A single blade was in her hands, traced in flames as he wound it through the air decorating the sky with smoke from burning flesh.

Over the face rested a mask, a dragon's face snarling openly with fangs gleaming and preparing to sink into its victim, scalding red eyes and the most disturbing hate-filled expression.

Then it hit Zuko. This assassin was a Firebender. Of all people he'd expect to attempt to murder them...he never once thought it would be one of his own people.

Azula charged in, her bright flames causing the guards to move aside instantly. The battle became a duel and though Zuko's hands were quickly alight with flames, he did not charge in.

"Bastard.." Azula hissed, sending a wave of flames towards the assassin.

"Bitch," he replied, his voice so flooded with anger it sounded inhuman as he dodged the flames and swiped forward with his blade.

Astonishing. He could keep up with Azula.

Suddenly a streak of flames soared through the air in a burning bolt, striking into the armored attacker and sending him flying against a wall. The shoulder was singed, the uniform burnt away to reveal smoldering skin, burnt and smoking.

"Seize him." Zuko turned, eyes falling upon the General, whose hand was outstretched towards the assassin.

Azula was fuming, so much that her hands were still on fire. At the sight, Zuko's were quickly cooled. "How dare you mock the Fire-Nation? You traitor!" The guards pulled the smoldering and weak creature to his feet and his knees buckled, almost sending him flying to the ground.

There was a soft sound, a murmur, and Azula's face twisted into misunderstanding. Moving forward, she was inches from the attacker.

Her voice was low, dangerous. "What did you say?"

The attacker lifted his dragon-masked face towards her. There was a pause, and then he spoke in a curt, clear, and calm voice.

"Freedom."

In a fit of rage Azula moved forward and with a flaming hand smacked the mask clean off his face.

There was silence..the only sound being that of the mask falling to the ground with a metallic clang.

"Surprised..?" the attacker murmured, amusement at the edges of the cold but hateful voice. A pair of golden eyes, tinted red with anger and not unlike the smoldering eyes of the mask, were narrowed. Copper hair hung down, some hanging into the sweaty face, the rest falling down over the shoulders in a long braid.

The assassin was a girl. No older than Zuko.

Azula's eyes narrowed instantly. "Bitch.." she said softly. "Traitor."

The girl began to laugh. "Traitor?" The laughter continued until one of the soldiers slapped her sharply and even then she simply hung her face angled downwards to stare at the smoldering wound. Copper hair hid her expression for a long moment before she raised her head back to them, the strands falling over her face like a thin curtain, designed to shield her from their harsh gazes, but not them from hers. For a moment those amber eyes rested on Azula, but then they moved onto Zuko and remained there..

Her gaze was so harsh. Powerful, it caused Zuko to feel the urge to shrink back into nothing- it was as if her eyes could see each horrible thought in his twisted soul. Yet he didn't move, meeting her eyes with his own not confidently, but forcefully.

"The Fire Nation will fall.." she said with a snarl before spitting on the ground before Azula's feet.

"Kill her." The General's command was harsh and the guards yanked their prisoner away, dragging her. Zuko turned, lowering his eyes to the ground before looking up at his sister. Anger was replaced by satisfaction.

"And to think Father believed we couldn't handle ourselves.." she said smugly as she walked by Zuko.

He blinked, attempting to rid the burning amber eyes from his mind. And just as the sight faded, a shriek ripped through the room causing them to burn with renewed ferocity.

"I am Dragonfire! And I will never die!"

- - - - - - -

((OOC: Woo! So...because I'm wierd like that...I'd like to request five reviews before I update.. Hopefully I'll get more, I dunno.. And if you absolutely adored/hated this story, read 'My Snow White Queen'. You may be either happier with me, or just as happy. (Or you'll hate me...but we're going to hope its not that one.) Pweese and thank you! xD))


	2. Chapter 1: A Girl Named Dragon

((OOC: Chapter 2! Yay! Now this is where the love triangle might come in.. 0o I really hope not. And in this chapter, I have to tweak an episode, which I hate doing with a burning passion that engulfs my soul.

Yes I saw the Season Finale, and you will see that this fic reflects that quite a bit. I have my theories about what will happen...and so this could give a few too. XD Yup..

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Avatar. I DO OWN DRAGONFIRE THOUGH!!))

I decided I would copy off of other peopler and dedicate chapters to people. This chapter: To RunsWithScissors, for reading this fic despite her hatred for OC fics. And for reading My Snow White Queen and Sapphires and Rubies: Marry me. Aaand for dedicating a chapter of her fic to me. -happy dance- GO YOU!!

On with the story!

**DragonFire**

**_What lingers in the eye, shall not always remain within the heart_**

**Chapter 1: **

**A Girl Named Dragon**

"RUN!"

Jet's eyes snapped from watching the men sitting around the fire to where the sound had come from, at the edge of the clearing. There, just having entered through bushes, stood three kids.

Jet leaned forward silently, careful to keep from cracking the branch he was crouched on and even more careful to not touch a single leaf. The three were strange, two of them looking to be of the Water Nation because of their garments, the other...what was he? He had an..arrow..on his head? Hmm, that was odd.

The Firebenders all stood, blasting flames towards the three and Jet leaned forward, gripping his blades tightly. His entire body trembled, the adrenaline pounding through his veins, as he waited, poised.

His chin lifted. Brown eyes sought through the leaves of the trees in the distance, intently searching for one of his companions... Upon seeing her, he gave a sharp nod of the chin. She returned the gesture, touching her wrist and leaning over the branch, bared.

He looked back. Ah, so the girl was a Water bender. His eyes narrowed as a slight smile touched his lips. She was cute. Her hands nimbly caused the water from a canteen on her waist to splash the older boy's sleeve and put out a fire that the Firebenders had caused.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Jet's grip tightened and he raised an eyebrow at the comment. What, was this kid some fighter? He doubted it, since he couldn't even put out a fire on his sleeve.

He nodded to his companion. She grinned. Shoving copper hair from a pair of golden eyes, she pulled her hand back and flicked the blade forward.

With an astonishingly accurate throw, it sliced into the lead Firebender's back, causing him to groan and fall forward.

"Look!"

She watched with her blazing golden eyes as Jet nimbly leapt from the tree, using his hooked blades to land neatly and landing atop a pair of soldiers. She grinned, whistling at the others, her eyes still on their leader.

For he caught a pair of soldiers by the armor and jumped forward, flipping in the air and sending them flying to the ground. "Down ya go."

She had to give him points for style. Jet was good.

The Duke jumped from the branches, landing atop one of the soldiers and riding him as if the soldier was an ostrich-horse. Longshot, flipped upside down shot arrow after arrow towards the Nation. Sneers, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee landed nimbly, each taking down solder after soldier.

She herself lunged forward, moving with astonishing speed towards a group of three soldiers, the sword in her hand sliced past two of them before they could blink. The third turned wildly to see his companions fall and she jumped forward, kicking outwards and breaking his nose before slamming him into the ground.

Only moments later the Fire Nation lay on the ground in heaps and Jet stood at the Waterbender's side. The two looked quite happy; the Waterbender was blushing.

She whistled, and Jet looked over to her before giving her a curt nod and a grin. That grin, the playful one he shot all his companions, the one that made her grin in turn. She couldn't help it..it was just the way the charming boy was. She nodded back, rolling her eyes as the Waterbender's companions approached. That tall one was rather irritating...loud, obnoxious.. Typical boy, she supposed.

She made her way towards the other Fighters, throwing Smellerbee a smile as the other girl examined Fire Nation weapons. "I'm heading back," she said to them. Sneers smiled in turn, Longshot gave a kind nod.

"Want me to go with you?" The Duke asked, looking up at her. She smiled at him kindly, warmth flooding through her heart, but shook her head.

"No, you all help Jet getting the haul back to the hideout. I'm sure he'll want to bring those three back with you, so I'll get ready."

They nodded and she turned, heading back through the woods on the ancient paths she knew by heart. Still, every time the other Fighters looked at her, each time they smiled at her with their caring smiles, she felt that warmth at her palms. A dangerous feeling, for often it led to the need to escape, to go off on her own- yet it was something she craved endlessly. To see that they cared about her, to see that expression on Pipsqueak and the Duke's faces, was easily more than enough reason to have to hide away once every week or so.

The steps were silent, able to avoid making the smallest sound. That wasn't even what Jet had taught her, no, she had learned from birth that to be silent was to be safe.

She spotted the hideout, taking one of the ropes from a branch and pulling it slightly, before letting it whisk her up into the air.

"You're back!"

As she landed nimbly on the platform, she was surrounded by younger children, those too young to go on the missions with them, but too old to be cast away. She smiled down at them kindly, bending down to pick up a little girl with pigtails tied with pink ribbons.

"Of course I am! Did you think I'd be gone forever?" She smiled, teasing them as she stood.

"Dragon, come look! I found a bug! Its huge!"

"Okay, show me where it is.." The boy took her free hand, pulling her along the wooden bridge as she carried a little girl on her back. The pack of children swarmed her as she looked at a large grasshopper held in a glass jar.

"See? I caught it! Isn't it big! I'm going to keep it forever!"

Dragon smiled gently. "It's a very good catch. Why don't you all go and find him some friends?"

The children nodded and turned as Dragon set down the girl, running along the platforms in search, but soon their frantic running became a game of tag filled with laughter.

Dragon turned from them, sighing slightly as she pushed her copper hair from her eyes and made her way back across the bridge. She loved the little kids, that was without a doubt. Just as they all looked up to Jet as their leader, and in many ways as an older brother, they thought of her as a mother or an older sister. She led the hunts for food, she was one of the best fighters in the camp. She could bandage up any wound and was usually the one to send them to be bed.

She sighed heavily, closing her hands into fists. _Damnit.._

_They were burning._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is a great place you've got here," Katara said as the pair walked across the bridge. Jet nodded, quickly responding to her easily. Though his reply was to Katara, his thoughts were elsewhere, mostly upon the girl who stood on one of the higher levels, fixing a knot in the rope for another one of the long routes. One of them had almost fallen when a rope had snapped, it had taken Jet and Dragon to snatch them from falling to their doom.

It was funny how the pair of them were the two best fighters. Longshot and Smellerbee had to be next, Smellerbee was just fierce beyond all reason and Longshot was accurate. Deadly accurate. Dragon was like a mixture of both.

Before long he and Katara were talking about the people here, and Jet found his attention being completely focused upon her. It was strange..he was really liking this Waterbender. She had that calming effect, he could see it very obviously upon all the people he looked at. She seemed like part of her was cooling, gentling, like water- nurturing. She would be an amazing fighter.

Jet froze. He looked away from her face, from her beautiful blue eyes. "The Fire Nation killed my parents." It was as simple as that. He could feel the flames on his face perfectly, hear their screams..

It was that moment he had decided. Through the tears and terror, the horror and hatred, he felt ambition driving forth. He would rid the world of what terrified him, of what had destroyed him. He was demolish the Fire Nation.

Katara touched her necklace, and Jet raised his eyes to her. "I'm so sorry, Katara.." She had lost..she hurt.. She was pained, just like all of these people here.

Katara looked up at Jet, unable to smile for a moment, yet obviously trying to give him one of gratitude. Finally she was able to. "Everyone here has lost someone then..?"

Jet nodded. "Yeah..that's what makes us a group..kind of a family. We watch out for each other. Its Dragon and me, we're the oldest, a lot of the others are just kids. We found one when she was just a couple months old."

Katara gave him a questioning glance. "Dragon..?" Dragon..the name was like something one would call a Fire Bender. Why would someone by that name be here...?

"Yeah.." Jet motioned upwards, where Dragon was talking to another one of the Fighters, motioning to the rope. "She got here about a year ago.."

Katara felt her heart slip slightly upon seeing the girl was beautiful. Long copper hair, pulled into a braid, the girl just radiated warmth and vivaciousness...

"She's the one who keeps everyone together..sort of like everyone's mother. She's great."

"So..she's your...?"

Jet's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Dragon? Naw. She's like my sister. She saved my ass one day though, the first day I met here. She came in, took down about eight Fire Nation soldiers when I was unarmed and captured. She fought like a dragon...practically flying through the air, astonishingly fast.."

Katara heard pride in his voice, and suddenly she understood..She was relieved, odd enough. She _was_ like his sister..

"You have quite a family here," she said, with a soft smile.

Jet nodded. "Yeah...yeah we do..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dragon.."

The voice was weak, obviously strained and tearful, with a slight choking. She moved in her sleep, shifting as she rolled over, her bed warm. Very warm, the thin blanket seemed to be on fire. She panted slightly, sweat rolling down her cheek.. Why was it so hot..? It was drowning her in flames..so hot..

"Dragon. Please wake up.."

She opened her eyes, sitting up instantly with a slight catch of breath. Nothing was on fire..she must have had a nightmare.. She hated those so much, when the mind tricked her body into beleiveing she was firebending.. It wasn't a good sign.

"Dragon come with me quick. Lyia is crying."

Dragon looked down to see a boy wearing a animal pelt as a cloak looking up at her. His eyes were wide, he looked pale, and instantly she slipped from the bed. "Did she have a nightmare?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh. And she won't let me or Wen help."

Dragon bit her lip, heading out the door of her small hut with the boy following her. "How long has she been up?"

"A long time.. I tried to wake you up but you didn't get up.." The boy was obviously worried, his voice was the weak one she had heard in her dreams..

Coming to the little girl's hut, she motioned the boy inside and instantly went to the bunkbed in the corner, seeing a small girl with pink ribbons on her pigtails sitting, curled into a ball against the wall, crying. Another girl, this one slightly older, was sitting next to her, trying to calm her down. The older one looked up. "Dragon! Lyia won't stop crying.."

"Thank you Wen.. Why don't you go sleep in my bed.. You look very tired."

Wen paused, looking uncertain, but she nodded and went out of the hut. The boy looked uncomfortable, and Dragon motioned he should go back to his own bed. The boy followed Wen out.

Climbing onto the bed, Dragon pulled the little girl onto her lap, hugging her tightly against her chest. The little girl turned, weeping into her, hands clutching tightly on Dragon's clothing.

"Lyia... Tell me what's wrong.."

"They died.." The little girl said, choking slightly as she wept. "I had a nightmare they died again.."

Dragon felt sympathy flood through her as she pulled the little girl even tighter, burying her face in the pigtails. "Oh Lyia...it was a nightmare.. You know your parents are okay now.."

The little girl shook her head furiously. "I don't want them to be gone! I want them..I want them back!"

Dragon bit back tears. Lyia was so much like herself..that she knew. Years ago Dragon had been where Lyia was, wondering why, wondering how it could happen. Yet she was older than Lyia when it had happened; she had forced herself forward. Lyia was floating helplessly..

"Lyia.. There is another world, you know. A place people go after they die.." Dragon's voice was soft, soothing, gentle...and slowly it lured the girl from her weeping as she sat there, trembling slightly.

"That world is beautiful.. Its perfect, see. And it's a place where all the souls of the past gather and watch over the ones who are still living. They all laugh and smile and love, and they protect us here. They step in when things get too rough for us.. They'll always be with us.."

She took a deep breath, resting her forehead on top of Lyia's head. "And when you grow up and have a family and grow old and die, then Lyia you'll be with your parents. You'll live with them and smile and laugh and love and protect the ones down here that you left behind.. And one day you'll all be together, and you'll have everyone you love around you."

Lyia looked up at her with wide, pale blue eyes. Dragon stroked her slightly mussed hair from her face. "Will you be up there too Dragon?" Lyia asked, the tears trailing away.

Dragon looked surprised, and for a moment her widened eyes could say nothing. Lyia clutched at Dragon tightly. "You will be. And then I can introduce you to my parents.."

Dragon smiled as the girl took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that so many young children in the Freedom Fighters found comforting..the scent that Dragon always seemed to carry with her; leaves, soft rain, and warmth.. Always warmth.

She looked up. Jet stood at the doorway, looking in.

She smiled slightly, swallowing her tears and gave a gentle nod to the Leader. Jet slipped in, his brown hair as messy as always, and not in a tangled mess like it usually was in the mornings: Obviously Jet hadn't been sleeping well.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached out and rested a hand upon the little child's shoulder, squeezing slightly. He looked up at Dragon, his brown eyes meeting her golden, and for a moment neither said anything..

It was unspoken. Jet felt that same compassion for these young children that powered Dragon. All she wanted was for them each to heal, to be happy. All Jet wanted was for no other to hurt as he, as Dragon, as Longshot and Smellerbee and everyone else did.

How could any claim Jet was horrible? How could anyone not trust Jet whole-heartedly? When he looked down at the little girl with such care in his brown eyes, with the warmth that could power a firebender's heart... How could any turn from him in disgust?

For a moment the three sat there, the young child in a soft dress and pants with pink ribbon upon her pigtails, the leader with kind brown eyes and a gentle hand, and the vixen with that unending warmth and those dark golden eyes, mysterious..unending..terrifying..

Jet smiled slightly at Dragon, mouthing, Will she be okay?

Dragon nodded in turn, her free hand brushing a strand of copper hair that had escaped its braid behind her ear. Go ahead, she mouthed at him in turn. Jet stood, and gave her a single smile, an understanding expression, a grateful glance that filled her heart with more warmth, was it even possible. With that, Jet slipped out the door.

Lyia closed her eyes and slowly her breathing gentled under Dragon's hand stroking her hair. "You're...so..warm..."

Dragon almost flinched, catching herself at the last moment as she heard Lyia's voice. Warm..of course..

She felt dread spread through her insides, bottling it up by biting her lip fiercely, nearly causing iron-flavored blood to trickle down. As soon as Lyia was asleep, she slipped from underneath the pigtailed girl, pulling a blanket over the child and slipping from the room.

Wen was asleep in her bed, and she saw that the little boy had curled in with her, obviously afraid himself. That seemed to be how it was with young children.. When one felt horror or fear or sorrow, many felt it. Children were the world's best empaths...

She slid down a rope, silently to assure herself that no one would follow, and made her way into the woods. Glancing back, she saw no one, knowing Jet would be lying in his bed, staring off into space, thinking, unable to sleep just as Dragon could hardly ever do. Her eyes were empty, her hands were curled into fists, as if she was fighting herself.

Warm. That was her palms, her heart. Beyond warmth, she was sweating.. This wasn't good...

As Dragon walked, it was unknown that behind her slipped a silent shadow, staring with curious eyes, with suspicious steps..

_My hands...they feel like they're on fire.._

The only thing to calm the fire..the only thing to keep her secret..to keep her as part of their family..

How she wished there was something else to rid her of it forever. Because now she had to do what she feared, what horrified her and caused nightmares in her mind just as nightmares were hurled at young children like Lyia.

_She had to firebend. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

((There we go! Chapter 2! Now you know you want to know what happens next. Anyways, muse songs are: She Walked Away by Barlow Girl, Never Too Late(One of my all time favorite songs) by Three Day's Grace, and Who I am Hates Who I've Been by I have no clue. 0o

So RunsWithScissors, you like it yet? xD Even though you hate Jet? ((Psst to readers: -points at RunsWithScissors- She's a really wierd person. xD ))Anyways, please lemme know if you like it people. Things may seem sort of slow right now, but they will get quick pretty soon. This chapter, the next, and the one after it are vital to the story, whether or not you believe it. xD So its up! There you go! Ta all! And thanks much-

-hands cookies to readers-

By the way, I really hope all of you can guess who Dragon is. XDD))


	3. Chapter 2: When the Hands are Aflame

((So a little funny tidbit. I'd never seen the episode 'Bitter Work' the one about Iroh training Zuko and Toph training Aang, so I was watching it after I wrote the meditation part of this chapter, and alas, they're nearly identical! I about died. Iroh has the same rant Dragon has. And seeing as I felt all wise thinking the way Dragon did, it makes me feel special! XD But the fingertip thing I did take from Naruto(Go Shikamaru!) (though it is actually a meditation technique used it different kinds of meditation..), but the rest of the meditation I made out of thin air. Hope it works.

Disclaimer: Blah, don't own them, blah.

Muse Songs: Kiss from a Rose (Seal), She Walked Away (Barlow Girl), Angels (Within Temptation), The Adventure (Angels and Airways), and Gone (Switchfoot)..and others.

On with the story! Which is now my obsession fic..yay!

Dedication: To BldCvrdKunoichi, for reading this fic and for having the first review! I think.. x-x Anyways, go you! You have stolen quite a bit of my sanity, but you gave a lot back too. xD ))

**DragonFire**

**_What lingers in the eye, shall not always remain within the heart_**

**Chapter 2**

**When the Hands are Aflame**

How the fingers cramped and loosened, moved and shifted, as if winding their way through the coals of a fireplace. She felt the muscles tire sluggishly, as if begging her subconciously not to do this, not to sink into the pain that this brought with her.

But she had to.

_Her breathing was rapid as sweat poured down her face, dampening the pillow insanely, causing the sheet atop her half-naked body to stick to her skin.._

"_Are you insane? She's a Firebender!"_

_She could hear their voices through the state of partial sleep she rested in. They were the people who housed her, an elderly couple, a young child and a rebellious teenager, supposedly their grandsons. The older was but a couple years older than her.. _

_They were so kind.. When she had appeared half-asleep on their doorway, injured with a broken arm, they had brought her in instantly, even after seeing her hands light on fire. From a humble Earth village, they welcomed her. Knowing it was her people that killed the parents of their grandsons, they wrapped her broken arm and gave her a bed, and too weak to refuse, she had accepted._

"_We do not speak that way. She is a traveler, weary. She was kind to us. Who are we to refuse her?"_

"_But she's one of the people who killed Mom and Dad! How could you let her in?!"_

_Did she upset the teenager that much..?_

"_She is a child. Wouldn't you want someone to be kind to you if you were hurt?"_

"_Not if they were Fire Nation."_

"_Silence. If you want this world to change, if you want something to be better than what you're living in now-this war and death and chaos- then you will be kind to the strangers, and you will do what you can to change a Fire Nation girl such as this. Just because she is Fire Nation, a Firebender.. It does not make her a murderer..."_

_The heat in her palms had grown..._

_Did that family know what they had done?_

_She hadn't bended fire in over a month.._

_Flipping over onto her side, Dragon curled into a ball, panting still. Why was it so hot...it had to cool down..._

"_Get some ice... This girl is burning up..Even a Firebender shouldn't be this hot..."_

Then it happened.

Dragon could still hear the old woman crying out in pain as her body lit into flames, all because Dragon had lost control...because going so long without bending had forced the flames out another way. She could still see the little boy crying, she could still see the old man hug the burnt body of his wife to his body..she could still see that teenager raise his eyes to Dragon and scream at her.

"You bitch! Get out of here! Go die! That's all you Fire Nation are worth! That's all your good for! Killing! I hate you! I hate all of you!" And the teen had grabbed a cutting knife, dashed towards her as if to bury it into her chest.

The old man had saved her. She could easily remember the old man's hand reached out and catching the teen's wrist. Quietly, that old man spoke, holding back tears. "I think its best if you leave.."

And she had left. Unable to say anything, she had left.

What could she say? How could she apologize? Could she hope to change their minds? Hope to beg for forgiveness and receive it? No..they would not forgive her..

So she had run..run half-asleep, sick, and wounded. Somehow she had survived, somehow she had found her way here.

She wouldn't hurt another innocent.

The clearing was hidden; she doubted even Jet knew about it. It was small and rounded, showing past signs of inhabitancy, with the occasional markings of a Otter-elk or Platypus-Bear. None of the fighters had laid eyes on it..that she knew. For never had there been a human footprint there, but the ones of her own shoe size and her boot's design. It was far away enough that, against the night sky, no smoke would be visible, and the smell would be far too faint to notice back at camp.

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip again.

"Why this..?" she felt herself murmuring. "Why this torment..?"

How horrible was it, that she was forced to wield herself that which haunted her so horribly..

_The flames reflected heat as she stared down, unfeeling to the hand upon her shoulder, the tears falling from the eyes of the figure at her side... So many flames, all from her own hand.. She never thought she would use her fire like this..she never thought her flames would be the ones to... _

She blinked. The eyelashes brushed against her skin, rising to reveal the golden eyes, the hauntingly deep golden orbs that reflected moonlight as if she was a Waterbender.

She would Fire bend under moonlight.

Carefully she felt herself assume the far too natural stance, the legs spread apart evenly, the hands up in front of her. The left foot made a slight circle in an almost Earthbending style, allowing her foot to press into the ground before inhaling deeply.

She did nothing, simply stared, urging herself forward. And with a silent thrust, the clearing lit into light as flames burst forth from her hand.

How wonderful. The adrenaline surged through her veins like ecstasy, feeling as though each ounce of blood in her veins was golden-laced sunlight, pouring forth into her eyes and into the ground, bursting forth like a Phoenix free of its cage. No, not a Phoenix. The flames poured out from her fingertips, burning from the palm like a bullet from a gun as if a dragon was launching itself up into the air, spinning before tearing down through the air towards the ground like a missel. Fangs were bared, ready to sink into the flesh and bone, wings were outstretched in glee- It was free, it was flying, it was natural. No cage could hold it back, nothing could keep it behind iron bars. Nothing could chain the creature to the ground when the sun shone so brightly before her, when the sunlight could pour forth from her jaws in an arrogant light, when it could shine from her fingertips like hope itself.

She fell down to one knee, panting.

The clearing was smoking, just slightly, but enough to be there. She closed her eyes, taking a deep shaky breath, and for a moment she couldn't move.

Once a month. Long ago she had timed it with the cycles of the moon, to Fire bend when the moon was full, so that the flames would be smaller than usual as they flooded from her body. But it was hardly like that anymore..she would torment herself, see how long she could go without Firebending before she was forced to.. It was a Masochistic thing, a disgusting game she played, one that could cost her life, yet saved her sanity... Was she that selfish?

It was horrible..

She could taste the smoke in her senses as it wound about her body as naturally as water around a water bender. Smoke seemed to always sink into her body, her clothing, everything-as if she was a magnet for it. The remnants of disaster marking her as its own. It was the way of a Dragon.

A twig cracked.

Dragon stood and spun, her blades in her hands quicker than a flash as golden eyes were narrowed. One arm went back and she hurled a blade with a flick of the wrist.

There was a shadow that moved, darting the blow, and then he appeared. Longshot.

Dragon's eyes widened and she took a step back, terrified. "Longshot.." she murmured, eyes wide in a panic. She would have to run, she would have to flee, he had seen her Firebend, he knew, he would tell Jet, Jet would hate her, she'd have to leave-

Longshot grabbed her wrist.

Dragon flinched visibly, staring at Longshot through wide, no longer fierce golden eyes. The eyes met his own, and she saw a question portrayed within the mute boy's intent eyes.

"No..I'm not a spy Longshot.. My family were killed fighting for the Fire Nation.. I don't want to be a Firebender..."

He gave a soft nod, as if understanding not the words she spoke but the emotions in her eyes. Dragon looked away, looking to the ground, and tears welled up in her eyes. She bit them back, swallowing them down her throat and looked back up at him.

"You're going to tell Jet...aren't you?"

Longshot paused, looking at her for a long moment before shaking his head. It was a silent understanding...if Jet knew, he'd make her leave..his hatred for Firebenders was stronger than his care for Dragon..It had to be. He had no room in his heart when it was filled with hate.

Dragon stared at Longshot, simply stared, before she fell to her knees, sinking into a low bow, he face inches from the ground. "Thank you Longshot..thank you so much.."

He reached down and pulled her to her feet, before taking one of the blades she had dropped and handing it to her. He motioned to the smoke, then towards the camp, indicating she should come if she was done..

Of course..they still had a mission to do..

For a moment Dragon didn't know what to do, what to say...she just stood there, feeling as dumb as an ox, before she reached forward and hugged the archer. He tensed, feeling awkward, but returned it slightly, and the two headed back to camp..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Its Dragon, right?"

She opened one eye, looking to see the Avatar sitting there. He looked at her curiously, his head tilted slightly to the side, looking very curious.

"Yeup. And you're the Avatar, Aang. Nice to meet you."

"Yup!" Aang smiled at her, practically beamed. "Nice to meet you too!" His expression went back to the curious one from before, and he watched her carefully. "Umm, Dragon..if you don't mind me asking..what are you doing?"

Of course. Dragon sat, her knees pressed against the ground, well rather, the wood of the platform she sat on, with the soles of her feet pressed together. Her fingertips were pressed together as well, hands arched. She sat with her chin against her chest, her hair loose around her face.

Dragon straightened. "Meditating."

"That's a really unique style of meditation. What does it mean?"

She paused for a moment, looking at the Avatar, before smiling. "You know, I don't teach it to anyone, but you being the Avatar makes it different. You could probably use this."

Aang sat down next to her, copying the position. "Okay..."

"Now see, there are four elements, right? I was born and raised being told that the elements are actually representations of different sorts of people. Think about it, the nurturing, the strong, the free-spirited, the passionate. To be a good person, you must be well-balanced, bearing all the good qualities of each Nation. So I was told to meditate like this."

Aang nodded slowly, still confused. "But why the different position?"

"See, with Airbending and Waterbending you use your hands more than anything, don't you?" Aang looked surprised at the question.

"Yeah..but how did you..?"

"I've traveled a lot. Besides..I've read a few scrolls on different Airbending techniques. Anyways, with Earth and Fire you're supposed to find your power from the ground, or your feet. So the right hand is air, the left is water. The right foot is earth, the left is fire. When they are all connected, the energies flow forth from each into each other, running around your body and balancing you."

Aang tilted his head to the side. "Really?"

"Well when the chin is pressed to the chest it opens up the ability for your breaths to affect your energy as well. When you inhale, you're inhaling the energy released by the palms and captured by your fingers, when you exhale, you're returning it and causing the flow again."

Aang copied her motions, closing his eyes and taking a soft breath. Dragon watched him for a moment, watching his eyes. "This is supposed to make everything feel natural..Sometimes I can even feel the wind more strongly, or the Earth feels alive under my feet.. I believe that all benders are connected.."

Aang nodded silently, and the two sat there, meditating for a long moment. Slowly a soft mist seemed to float around Aang's body, and Dragon watched in amusement, it being channeled from his hands.. Upon seeing it touch his face, Aang's eyes snapped open. "Whoa!"

"Well think about it. Air and water make mist and ice. Water and fire make steam and many forms of earth. Fire and Earth create lava and such. Earth and water create mud and clay. Earth and air make dust. Fire and air make smoke. They're all connected no matter what. As Avatar, you should be able to control not just the main four, but everything, from sand to ice to smoke and fog. Shouldn't you?"

Aang grinned. "You know Dragon, you'd be a really good bender."

Dragon gave a slight smile, feeling the gnawing in her stomach. "There's a difference between talk and action..."

Aang nodded, falling quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "I have another question.. If you believe in balance, why do you hate Firebenders?"

Dragon looked away for a moment, closing golden eyes before opening them again. That question was exactly why she hadn't gone on the mission with Jet and Smellerbee and the whats-his-face Water Tribe boy.

"I believe that the Firebenders are not all bad..it's the ones who want to hurt that have to be stopped."

Aang looked at her carefully, before looking down. "I used to have a Firebender friend...we were really close..he was nice and fun.. I can't believe that there isn't a Firebender like that out there."

Dragon looked up. "Sure there is. Just because someone wields fire, doesn't mean they want to hurt with it."

Aang nodded for a long moment. "Why are you here? I mean...its just sort of seems now like everyone else hates Firebenders more than you.."

Dragon smiled. "You have a lot of questions... I'm here, simply because Aang, I want to protect and help those who have suffered because of the Fire Nation. These kids here..they didn't ask for their lives. They were thrust into them.. So I'm here to help out with whatever I can."

Aang nodded, before a shadow fell over both of them. They looked up to see Katara standing there. "Hey Dragon," she said with a smile.

Dragon returned it with one of her own. "Hello," she said kindly. "You are Katara, right? And your brother's name is Sokka?"

"That's right." She smiled, placing a hand on the railing and looking out across the view. It was a slightly awkward pause, simply because neither girl was certain about the other- all thanks to the charmer Jet.

But Dragon had no reason to feel like that. She forced herself past it. "Are the two of you happy here? Do you need anything? I know we're a little short on blankets, but if you'd like more I can wrestle you up a couple.."

"No, it was fine," Katara said with a smile as Aang nodded. "Its great here..I'll be sad when I have to leave.."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss the ropes," Aang said with a bright smile.

Dragon nodded. "I know what you mean..."

Katara paused, looking puzzled. "Are you planning on leaving then...?"

"I travel a lot.. I'll probably just be here until Spring, and then I'll go. Just long enough to make sure a couple of the younger kids are alright, and that Jet has everything under control."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Really? You'd leave?"

"I don't stay in one place very often..I just can't.."

"Well," Aang piped up. "If you want to come with us we always have enough room on Appa. You could teach me more meditation tricks and stuff."

She smiled, giving a slight laugh and shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea Aang," she said with a wistful smile.

"Why not?"

"Because one day we may end up on separate sides of the war.. And I wouldn't want to do that to anyone.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dragon?"

She looked up, seeing Smellerbee standing at the flap of her doorway. "Hey Smellerbee. You're all back then?"

Smellerbee nodded, pausing. "Dragon...can I...ask you.." She seemed to struggle, and she looked quickly down to the ground, obviously angry with herself at having to come and ask this. "A...personal...question.."

"Go ahead," Dragon said, looking both curious and attempting not to smile.

"Do you think.." Smellerbee kicked at the ground. "Do you think..I look like a guy...?"

Dragon looked surprised by the question. Smellerbee was not the sort to care about what anyone said about her..so it must be something serious for her to ask. "To an outsider's view, you look like a fighter. Gender doesn't matter. To the people who know you, you look like Smellerbee. That's all that matters."

"No its not! Its not good enough!" Smellerbee looked extremely upset, and Dragon raised her eyebrows, startled.

"Smellerbee..what's wrong..?"

She looked down angrily. "Jet's all obsessed with that Waterbender... and I've seen Longshot look at her...He thinks she's pretty. But I was Longshot to look..." She trailed off for a long moment, before murmuring the last part. "...at me..."

Dragon smiled. It was as simple as that: she smiled. She didn't laugh, she didn't frown in thought. It was a smile. Because Smellerbee looked ashamed, looked terrified that she had spoken it aloud, looked pained that she had admitted it to someone.

"He's a great guy, Smellerbee. You chose well."

Smellerbee looked up, surprised by the response. "Yeah.." she said, after a moment smiling. "He is.."

"What do you like about him?"

"He's a great fighter...but he's really smart, wise.. He's kind and he protects people he loves...he's mysterious, but he's always right there whenever you need him..he's strong, he's honest.. He.." Smellerbee paused before smiling. "He likes me for me.."

"There you go, Smellerbee." Dragon gave a soft laugh, before pursing her lips. "How about this.. One day, once Jet's plans calm down, I will buy you a skirt and you and Longshot and I and whoever I am madly in love with will go out to a festival together. Alright?"

Smellerbee gave an awkward smile. "Alright."

"And until then..don't worry. Katara is beautiful, yes. But she doesn't have the fighting ability or spirit you do...Your beauty is in your strength and skills."

Smellerbee nodded, turning and heading towards the door. "Thanks..Dragon.." She said softly, before leaving.

Dragon turned her gaze to the floor. Jet, Smellerbee, the Duke, Pipsqueak, Lyia, Wen, Aang, Katara...all of those people who seemed to trust her.. What would they do if they found out? Could Longshot keep quiet about it forever...?

_You'd be a really good bender..._

_If only you knew Aang..I'm nowhere near a good bender...Nowhere... I have to meditate intensely just to balance one element... And even so... _

She sighed, staring away.

This world will never be what I expected

And if I don't belong..?


End file.
